


妈妈

by Naxim



Series: 家庭合影 [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim
Summary: 诺尔他妈——利亚姆，是个妓女，又漂亮又便宜的妓女，诺尔都十七岁了，利亚姆自然也不年轻，但是他依旧那么漂亮，他家不关门就是因为每天都有人上门。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: 家庭合影 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	妈妈

**Author's Note:**

> 子母乱伦，工地小年轻儿子N和便宜妓女妈妈L，非常雷，请谨慎
> 
> 人设图可以在这里看https://twitter.com/NYandNaxim/status/1332504204720521217?s=19

诺尔家的门每天都是打开的，破烂走廊里唯一一个填不上的窟窿。站在门口可以听听里头有没有动静，如果没有，那就可以直接去敲敲更里头的门，如果有，那就在客厅坐坐。

诺尔现在就在客厅里坐着，缩在那把又老又旧的沙发上坐着。他刚从工地回来，他很早就不上学了。诺尔每天都从外面回来，也许去的地方不一样，但身上的衣服总是沾着泥巴或者尘土，手里的钱也总是只有那么一点，看起来就应该住在这样的破房子里。

诺尔他妈——利亚姆，是个妓女，又漂亮又便宜的妓女，诺尔都十七岁了，利亚姆自然也不年轻，但是他依旧那么漂亮，他家不关门就是因为每天都有人上门。从诺尔记事起，他妈就干这个工作，勤勤恳恳十几年，诺尔甚至不知道他妈究竟干了多少年，会有正常人干这种事干半辈子吗？诺尔没有问过他妈，因为他也觉得他妈脑子不正常，正常人也不会卖屁股卖半辈子还住在破楼一个烂屋里得过且过。

利亚姆的叫床声隔着漏音的墙壁回荡在诺尔的脑袋周围，诺尔本来打算看电视，但是他突然不想看了。这个声音他听了十七年，他妈的门缝他也扒过，扒过很多很多次，他知道他妈是怎么被别人草的，也知道他那妈会怎么伺候别人，他知道他妈在别人身子下面有多好看，诺尔都知道，毕竟利亚姆也完全没躲藏的意思，所以他妈能毫无羞耻地打开家门，让自己的叫床声一个走廊都能听见。

今天诺尔觉得这个声音格外刺耳，越听越难受，可能他妈在里面是爽的，利亚姆是个货真价实的婊子，但声音飘到诺尔这就是上刑。诺尔掏出兜里的钞票，感觉能走得进酒吧，便又从这个黑窟窿里直直走出去了。

等外面天黑下来，窟窿反倒成了唯一有光的地方。诺尔把自己喝得路都走不稳，往窟窿里挪。诺尔在门口，看见他妈坐在那张沙发上，他出去之前坐的那个地方，露出一颗脑袋。

利亚姆黑色的外套披在肩膀上，没有穿衣服，烟头的火光随着呼吸一亮一暗。电视开着但是没有声音，沙发旁边的矮桌上放着用了十几年的破台灯，组成黑色窟窿唯二的光源。诺尔一摇一摆往屋里走，但是眼睛盯着他妈，盯着利亚姆，破屋里唯一美丽、漂亮的东西，台灯的黄光让那具肉体好像在发光，手臂、胸膛、肚子、大腿，诺尔无论如何都无法移开视线。诺尔应该是踢到了什么，带动一大堆东西落地，发出巨大的声响，诺尔没有低头，利亚姆也没有回头。

诺尔的脑子并不清醒，往前两步又踢开了什么东西，利亚姆还是没有反应，诺尔一瞬间觉得他妈可能是聋了，为什么他不害怕，他不怕有人就这样走进来把他勒死然后扔到臭水沟吗，为什么就是不看一眼。诺尔的火又窜上来了。

诺尔看着他妈的脖子，想要过去真的亲手掐死他。他妈为什么对什么都不在乎？诺尔又想起当年忽然消失的弟弟，他弟弟不见了，利亚姆没有去找，他们的妈妈没有去找，如同无事发生，继续在这个破屋子里每天给不同的男人操。诺尔多害怕啊，他怕他妈也不要他了。

但是诺尔没有如愿以偿，诺尔走到沙发旁边时，左脚打右脚，一把摔在利亚姆的膝盖上。诺尔的脸被外面的夜风吹得冰冷，现在贴在光滑的膝盖上，好暖和，再往上是大腿，是更温暖的地方。诺尔抱着利亚姆的小腿，大腿就在诺尔的嘴唇边，诺尔除了自己身上的酒气什么都闻不到，但是他想去尝一口眼前的肉，上面能看见隐隐约约的血管，红的青的，在灯光下好像抹了蜜，于是诺尔张开嘴咬住面前的肉，用舌头去品尝。

嘴里的的肉很老实，诺尔的脑袋一路向上，拱到利亚姆的肚子上，呼吸打在那根安静的、还没有反应的阴茎上。一只冰凉的手伸到诺尔的后脖子，抚摸着那块皮肤。明明脸边的肉那么热，为什么手那么冷？诺尔撑着沙发起来，去看利亚姆的脸，那只手没有离开他的脖子。

诺尔好久没有这样面对面看他妈的脸了，诺尔忍不住去想这张脸二十年前是什么样，为什么天使的脸会长在一个妓女的脑袋上。如果这张脸在电视上，一定是大明星。蓝眼睛多漂亮，就是永远不知道在看哪，现在是诺尔和这双眼睛对视，也没觉得这双眼睛在看他。

利亚姆把嘴里叼着的烟拿下来，摁灭在沙发上，揽过诺尔的头，和他的儿子接吻。

诺尔感觉有什么滑溜溜的东西在他嘴里转了一圈，然后又滑了出去，一只手解开了牛仔裤的扣子拉开了拉链，一双柔柔地腿缠住诺尔，把他带到沙发上。

利亚姆的衣服在刚才接吻的时候滑到身后，现在身上毫无遮挡。诺尔被眼前的肉体晃得晕眼，凭本能，双手一放上去就拿不下来了，好软，摸起来好舒服，大腿、肚子、胸口、肩膀，利亚姆没有说话也没有别的反应，就毫无动静地让诺尔抚摸他的身体，直到他的的乳头被用力掐了一下。

多年卖淫的生理反应让利亚姆发出了声音，下面两只手指就能直接捅进去，一两下就能带出汁水。诺尔手上越用力，利亚姆就叫得越动听，这个声音和诺尔出门之前听到的一模一样。

诺尔一阵反胃，恶心极了，为什么他妈永远都是这个样？他知道他刚刚亲的、现在在玩他的是他儿子吗？还是说其实他妈根本不知道现在他搂着的是谁？诺尔又用力插了两下手指，用力把利亚姆推倒在沙发上，拉下裤子握着他的鸡巴就捅进去。

不出所料地，里面也是想象中的柔软温暖，诺尔用力挤到最里面，舒服得叹气，随后就用力地在他妈的穴里进进出出。他还没操过别人，这是第一次。

利亚姆躺在沙发上，被抓着手腕操得一抽一抽，嗓子里的叫声断断续续，但是腿夹着儿子的腰不愿意放开。从这个角度可以完整地看到利亚姆身上有多少印子。诺尔明白为什么他妈的生意那么好了，没有哪个男人会拒绝这种下半身的快感，恰到好处地收缩，你的鸡巴像在天堂里，操几下就出水了，水声也会越草越大。他妈还那么漂亮，叫得好听，草他妈真的太有成就感了。

但诺尔是利亚姆的儿子，他的鸡巴在操他出生的地方，他妈，利亚姆，依旧叫得像模像样，好像在操他的是路边随便的哪个男人，他不认识，但依旧会乖乖张开腿迎接那根屌，被操起来叫得也是那么好听，那么享受，只要爽完了给点钱就行，他妈对所有人都一视同仁。诺尔实在受不了从他妈嘴里冒出来的声音，仿佛在告诉他，他在他妈眼里和路边的陌生人没有区别，所以他用手把她妈的嘴捂住了。

为什么他妈敢这样对他，所以他丢了不知道被谁拐走了，和他弟弟一样，他妈就当做没生过他一样继续过吗？他把他妈当做唯一的依靠，但他妈其实根本就不在意他对吗。

诺尔仿佛今天才反应过来，为什么他之前做出任何同龄人不应该做的事情，抽烟喝酒辍学，甚至是现在强奸他的母亲，利亚姆都没有阻止他，甚至主动张开腿。

诺尔不知道该怎么做了，只能更加用力地往里捅，他也只会往里捅，他想让利亚姆有些不同的反应，哪怕一点点都好。他的手捂得太紧了，利亚姆喘不过气，挣扎着拨开诺尔的手，嗓子里的声音刚漏出来，又被顶得断断续续。但好像诺尔依旧介意利亚姆发出任何声音，于是诺尔用嘴堵上他妈的嘴。

诺尔用力把他的舌头插进他妈的的嘴巴里，利亚姆顺从地接受，讨好地吸吮，下半身也跟着诺尔的节奏收缩，无论诺尔怎么乱来利亚姆都能快速找回节奏，然后再奉上最好的服务，一切都那么熟练。诺尔感觉拳头打在棉花上，累积的快感又不断冲上头顶，诺尔咬牙把屌从他妈吸得紧紧的洞里抽出来，射在利亚姆的腿根上。白色的精液盖住一部分腿根上别人掐出来的印子。

诺尔射得眼冒金星，喘息间恍惚看见利亚姆用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，但等他去看那双蓝色的眼睛，里面好像还是什么都没有。

利亚姆挪开在儿子腰间的腿从沙发上下来，往浴室走去。诺尔听着哗啦啦的水声收拾沙发。浴室门打开的那一刻诺尔猛地抬头，还在期待什么，而利亚姆径直往他的卧室走，白色浴袍看起来像个幽灵，往目的地飘荡，打开门，然后合上，把诺尔关在客厅。

利亚姆睡梦间感觉有一个温暖的东西靠近他的背后，一只手小心地放在他的腰上，然后就没了动静，耳边多了一个平稳的呼吸，像是二十多年前一样。


End file.
